Fichier:Tekken 5 - E3 2004 Arcade Trailer - HD
Publié sous licence(s) Description Tekken 5 (鉄拳5?) is the sixth main installment in the popular Tekken series. It also marks the tenth anniversary of the series. It was updated for the PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 3 as Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection and succeeded by Tekken 6. Currently available in the arcades, the PSP and the PlayStation 3 (via the PlayStation Network) Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection is an update of Tekken 5. It was officially announced at the 2005 JAMMA AM Show but news of it leaked slightly beforehand. Unlike Tekken 5.1 which merely tried to balance Tekken 5, Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection adds a host of new content. Tekken 5 is credited for taking the series back to its roots. It incorporates a faster, more fluid fighting system, improved graphics, returning characters, and some of the Tekken series' trademark infinite stages. New to Tekken 5 is the crush system which affects the vulnerability of a character while they attack. For example, a move with jumping properties, such as a hopkick, will be completely invulnerable during most of its animation time to all of an opponent's low attacks. It also retains its wall juggling concept from Tekken 4, but the element is effectively less easy to abuse and easier to defend against. The home version is a collector's edition of sorts, as it includes the arcade versions of Tekken, Tekken 2, Tekken 3 and StarBlade (as a hidden game). Tekken 5 also allowed players to customize their fighter for the first time, allowing them to change the colors of their outfits, buy additional costumes (only available to a few characters), and equip them with items by using money gained from playing the Story, Survival, Time Attack, the side-story Devil Within, and Arcade Battle modes. Tekken 5 includes a fighting minigame in direct lineage to the Tekken Force modes in Tekken 3 and Tekken 4 called Devil Within. This minigame follows the adventures of Jin Kazama as he searches the G Corporation in search for information on his missing mother and other answers. Being somewhat story oriented, the player is not permitted to use their own choice of characters like previous iterations. The game also uses a limited button system, incorporating a Block and Jump button as well as sizing down the attack buttons to simple "Punch" and "Kick" buttons (though, some of Jin's fighting special moves can still be performed such as his Demon's Paw). Along with fighting various Jack models in the mini-game, the player must pursue minor key quests to proceed. This mode is one of the two ways to unlock the playable version of Jin's Devil incarnation, Devil Jin. The single biggest change is 'Devil Within' mode. This is the fourth installment in the 'Tekken Force' series (the first 2 installments can be found in Tekken 3 and Tekken 4 respectively. The 3rd installment was released as the separate Death by Degrees video game). Similar to Death by Degrees, 'Devil Within' focuses solely on one playable character, Jin Kazama. This is a traditional platform game in which players must guide Jin through a series of labyrinth style levels and entire enemy armies. This mode features bosses, such as True Ogre (from Tekken 3), who is not playable in Tekken 5. Character roster; Returning characters Anna Williams (unlockable) Baek Doo San (unlockable) Bruce Irvin (unlockable) Bryan Fury Christie Monteiro Craig Marduk Eddy Gordo (acts as a costume change for Christie) Ganryu (unlockable) Heihachi Mishima (unlockable) Hwoarang Jack-5 Jin Kazama Julia Chang Kazuya Mishima King II Kuma II (unlockable) Lee Chaolan Lei Wulong Ling Xiaoyu Marshall Law Mokujin (unlockable) Nina Williams Panda (acts as a costume change for Kuma) Paul Phoenix Steve Fox Wang Jinrei (unlockable) Yoshimitsu New Characters; Asuka Kazama Devil Jin (unlockable, sub-boss for most characters) Feng Wei Jinpachi Mishima (final boss, unplayable) Raven Roger Jr. (unlockable) Catégorie:Vidéos